rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Avarr
Welcome You ever need to talk to me, just leave something here and I'll get back to you. hey it crazyboom, id be happy for The Pyromancer to join, ive looked throught his page and i like it very much :D Fate of the Gods 24 Hour spoiler warning Hiya! In regards to the edits of various pages you've made within the past day or so (specifically the Dragonkin page), I'm unfortunately going to have to revert some of the edits you've made. As was made clear by Claire on her blog post - a warning was given that no content from Fate of the Gods should be added to the wiki for 24 hours during it's release, to avoid spoilers for those whom have yet to complete it. I do appreciate the constructive work you added to the pages, though for this reason they are to be reverted. You are under no obligation to re-add said information past the 24 hour time, though I'd appreciate it, as said content was useful and constructive. Thanks for the hard work around the wiki, keep it up! Jimcest (talk) 08:17, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Love your picture on the Steel Wool page! I am an 11-year-old who has written an adventure story starring a sheep. Would it be OK with you if I use your awesome sheep picture on the cover? Thanks very much!! 00:41, May 7, 2014 (UTC)NateTheGreat It's me again (the kid who wants to know if you would mind having your picture on the cover of my book) because I forgot to tell you how to respond to me. My email address is nedpub at gmail. I will give you credit as the illustrator on the book! 13:53, May 7, 2014 (UTC)NateTheGreat Nate, if you're reading this then great. I would like you to know I don't really like using email so I'm only going to tell you this on here. The picture isn't mine, so you don't need to ask me permission to use it. Someone on the internet made it and I used it for my character's picture. It's not copyrighted to the best of my knowledge, but if you still want to ask permission then try finding the image at its real source. Go to google images and search battle sheep. The picture should pop up and you might just find the actual source. I have returned.-Szarloc Your message kinda made me feel a little bad about quitting RS and by extension, W42, like hitting your thumb off a desk type of thing. I still sort've like the wiki though, and I still continue the storyline for the Gonzo, more so around the story of Aztarwyn's legacy as I plan on using material from his RPing history for a book. So I shouldn't be gone forever. Otherwise, thanks for the comment :D. Really, it was nice to see something generous in a community filled with tainted suckledrops. ( [[User:Aztarwyn Gonzo|'Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo']]''Talk'' 14:01, March 7, 2015 (UTC)) Raltin! ALrekr is online get on!! Demise36 (talk) 19:15, March 25, 2015 (UTC)